Omega Realm Cards Wiki
Home Welcome to Omega Realm Cards otherwise known as ORC. Created By Cary Friis. Published By Omega Realm Games. Description Omega Realm Cards (ORC) is a collectible card game. Created by Cary Friis, ORC can be played by 2 or more players who control a party of Legendary Paragons that cast powerful spells and fight monstrous creatures. Each game represents a battle between 2 or more parties of Heroes that summon creatures to fight for them on command. These creatures drop powerful loot which consist of many different types of cards such as; Accessory, Armour, Item, Spell and Weapon cards. Cards like these make your legendary heroes into demi-gods with unlimited potential. These battles are encounters amongst the Heroes, with each of them wanting to prove that they are the ultimate hero from their Realm. How to Play Omega Realm Cards is a game played with 3 Paragon Cards, a Loot Deck, and a Creature Deck. Decks are between 30 to 50 cards each. The game has been designed to play best with 3v3 Paragons, but may also be played as a 2v2 or 1v1. All cards for play are drafted from the complete box set. Each deck is uniquely built before play begins. At the start of the game players roll a die to decide who will be first to select their Paragons from the 18 card pool. * Players pick cards 1 by 1 with the high roller deciding who chooses their Paragon first. In the Draft Format there can be only 1 copy of each Unique Paragon on the battlefield. This means that opponents cannot choose the same card even if they have an extra copy themselves. * After the Paragon Draft each player Drafts their Creature Deck. Creature Cards are drafted 1 by 1 face up so that each player may see how the other is building their deck. Once the Creature Deck has been drafted each player player selects 3 creature cards and place them onto The Field at the same time. Note that battle-cast abilities are not activated at this time. When a Creature enters the battlefield place Dice on it to indicate it's HP. Each player shuffles their Creature Deck and places it on the table, then turns the top card face up. The top card of the Creature Decks will always be face up, unless a card effect states otherwise.. There can be a maximum 3 creatures on each side of The Field at any time. Creatures cannot be played from the creature deck if The Field is fully occupied. If a creature should enter The Field for any other reason place it in The Discard. * The Loot Deck is drafted face down once the Creature deck has been completed. The player who is going first selects one Loot Card to place in their belt, then shuffles their deck and draws 2 Loot. The player who is going second selects 2 loot cards to place in their belt, then shuffles their deck and draws 1 Loot. *Each Paragon begins the game begins with their Chi Die at 1. At start of each player's turn their Paragon's and Creatures Gain Initiative (Turn the card straight), and they refresh their Chi to the previous Turn Maximum +1. Each Paragon's Max Total Chi is printed on the card. *Each player has 3 actions per turn. They may declare a Basic Attack, use abilities, summon creatures, or cast Incantations from their belt. 1 action may be declared per card each turn, then that card is turned sideways indicating it's Initiative has been spent. *The Active Player has priority to place the first action on the stack. Other players may respond with Quick-Plays when the Active Players decides to Pass Priority or place an Action on The Stack. *When a player is declaring an attack their opponent\s creatures must be targeted before targeting their Paragons, unless a card effect states otherwise. When a creature is attacked it triggers any 'when this creature is attacked' effects on the card, then takes damage and looses HP. *When a Creature's HP reaches 0 it is KO'd and will trigger a Loot Phase. The player who KO'd the creature draws loot cards equal to that creature's Loot Drop. Active Player has priority to Trigger Spells & Items, or Equip. * Loot that is not Triggered, Equipped or put in your Belt will be put on the bottom of your Loot Deck in any order. Spells and Items are placed in The Discard as they are triggered. *If Creatures are KO'd simultaneously their Loot Phases trigger independently, unless a card effect states otherwise. The KO'd creatures are then placed in The Discard unless a card effect tells you to place it in the Warp Zone. *Each player's belt has a MAX capacity of 3 unless a card states otherwise. *Items and some Spells are Quick-Plays that can be used an any time, without requiring an action, if you have stored them in your Belt. *When a player decides to use an Action to Summon a Creature the face up card on top of the Creature Deck is placed into a free slot on The Field. The Creature's Battle cast abilities are activated, then it may Use Initiative. *Players may declare to make as many Equip Actions as they like from their belt during their turn, as long as the stack is empty. If there is already an Equipment Card in the declared slot that card is placed in the discard. *Each Hero has 2 Weapon Slots, 1 slot for Armour and 1 slot for an Accessory. Once you have used your 3 actions it becomes the end phase. Effects may be triggered and each player has a chance to Quick-Play before passing the turn. Navigation Pages # Accessories # ARMOUR # Creature Abilities # CREATURE CARDS # Buffs and Debuffs # Heroes # INCANTATIONS # ITEM LIST # Paragons & Elemental Flavour # Structured Decks # Universe # WEAPONS Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse